Just remeber I'll love you forever
by RossShorLynch
Summary: She knew she gad too see him again. But she didn't know it had to be so soon, 7 years ago at the age of 16, Ally becomes pregnant with twins, Ala & Ash. Ally took Ash and Austin took Ala. But what happens when Ally has to move from New York back to Cali? What happens when Ash starts school and meets Ala? Will they find out they are siblings? Will they ever find out what the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**and this is were it all began..**

Ashton's P.O.V.

Hey. I'm Ashton. Ashton Monica Moon. Monica? That's a girls name! What was my mom thinking?

A blonde guy with hazel eyes, I'm 7 years old just living with my mommy, Laura.

Yeah, apparently my daddy left her and they weren't just right for each over. I also have a best friend Calum,he's ginger, he's really funky but if you get to know him he's a great .

You see, hmmm... What else should I tell you that you should know?

I love pancakes. Like Love! Especially with golden syrup it's amazing. Well, that's not really important but I thought you should know.

Oh yes, I absolutely love music and I mean love. I love it as much as I love pancakes! I have so much guitars in my room you don't even understand!

I also have two aunts and two uncles, that I contact over skype because they live all the way in Cali. While I'm in New York. Okay, let's start with Aunt Veronica and Uncle Carlos , they are both 27 and they are one of the best aunties and uncles in the world!

They have 4 children, there's Abbey she's 8. There's Alexis, but she prefers Lexi she's 4. There's also Ariana she's 1 and Leo he's 6.

Then there's Aunt Ariel and Uncle Ed.  
They are both cool and I see them each month which is awesome.

They have 4 kids, twins Rebecca and Ron who are 9.

They actually get on so well to my suprise because there are twins in my class and they argue all the time.

Okay, there's Victoria she prefers Tori she's 7 years old same age as me so she's kind of like my best friend.

There's also Lizzy, she's 3 and she's an exact copy of Auntie Ari, if only Lizzy got pink dip dye her and her and Auntie Ari would be exactly like twins. But, uncle Ed would never let Lizzy dip dye her hair pink. Wow, I never knew he would be more matture then Auntie Ari.

So, Auntie Veronica and Auntie Ariel have such a good life with their kids and their other halves. Sometimes, I wish me and mom could be like that, a happy family with my siblings and mom's other half. My father... I really need one right now, I don't have anyone to look up too...

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. I'm 23 years old and I live with my son, Ashton, in New York.

You see we moved away from Cali because Austin cheated on me with Callie. I just felt heartbroken and upset so I decided to run away and I took Ashton with me. But sadly I had to leave Alaska.

I don't know why? I just wish she was here with me right now. I miss her alot. The last time I saw her was over 7 years ago.

But... I don't think I should go back. I just don't want to ruin everybody's life with my presence. Austin is leading a happy life with A5. His siblings and Ariel's husband decided to make a band. They are a really huge band right now, worldwide famous.

The only people from A5 I still keep in touch with are Ariel and Ed , they visit me and Ashton each month. They are the only the Moon's who know where me and Ashton are. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone. That's why I trust her so much my secret has been safe with her over 7 years. But, sometimes I wish they could tell the rest of A5, especially Austin where I am so I can finally see Alaska. I bet she's beautiful, I always wanted to see her. I really want to see Austin, just between you and me I still love him. I want to be with him but he obviously he picked Callie over me.

I remember his soft lips on mine, how they moved in perfect synch, I miss him so much. But I would never admit it too anyone. I wish we could have stayed together, but I had too be so stupid and run away. Ugh, I wish things could be the same way they were before. Oh Austin, how I wish you could be with me right now... Whatever I do, I just can't forget about you...

 **Alaska's P.O.V.**

Hi, I'm Alaska. Unusual name but I like it. Alaska Willow Moon. I have brown hair and hazel eyes and I'm 7 years old. I only live with daddy because apparently mommy left. Wow...that's horrible! I have a best friend called Izzy she has black hair and she's half latina. That's so cool! Okay, I love Go-Gurt so much I could possibly marry it! He h.

I also like Italian foods especially pizza and pasta. I always wanted to go to Italy but it brings back bad memories to daddy :( Did I tell you my dad is famous? Well yes he is. He's the famous Austin Moon, he's 23 and he's the bestest daddy i could ever ask for!

I have 4 uncles and 5 aunties.

There is Auntie Ariel and Uncle Eddie they are crazy but I love them! They have 5 kids there's Rebecca and Ron which are twins, There's Tori she's the sweetest girl ever and Danny he is so adorable.

*insert squel*

I have an Uncle named Aiden and Auntie Alexa, they are so rossome but Uncle Aiden is still wacky! They have twins McKenzie and Chealse. Aiden and Alexa were arguing days and days about baby names since Uncle Aiden wanted Mac & Cheese. But Alexa didn't want to name her kids after food. So they decided onto McKenzie and Chealse.

There's also Uncle Adam and Auntie Diana, they are both 27 and they have 3 kids,

Addison she's 8 and she's really awesome to hang out with. She's like the sister I never had. There'e Sama he's 6, meh he's okay but we always fight. Then there's Cameron he's 3.

I also have an Uncle Alex and Auntie Savannah. They are probably the calmest out of everyone. They have a 2 year old son called Nash.

My last auntie is called Auntie Audrey. She's 20 and She has a 1 year old daughter called Carly. But Auntie Audrey's last name is Dawson and everyone's a Moon around. She looks kind of like me too.

I guess that's all my family. They are really sweet and loving. I wouldn't change a thing in my life. But sometimes I wish I had a mom... Someone I could look up too Nonna's doing a good job but it's not the same.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Sup, I'm Austin. Austin Moon and I'm 23 years old. I live with my daughter called Alaska. We live in California, yes Alaska doesn't have a mother since Ally left 3 months after Alaska was born.

I actually miss her and Ashton I wish they were with me right now. I could do anything to kiss Ally and hold her in my arms. But Callie just had to kiss me! It was all her fault that Ally left! If Callie didn't kiss me we would have been a happy family probably married and having kids by now. But everything got ruined by Callie.

I am kind of happy since I have A5. We have gotten so big through these past years. I'm so proud of us. We made some great new songs with 4 albums and 3 tours during it all. Like, Look at us now. Alaska went to all the tours with us and she had a great time. She even sang a few songs, she honestly had such an angelic voice just like Ally. It hurts alot looking at Alaska she's exactly like Ally brown curls and beautiful brown eyes. She acts a lot like Ally as well. Ala's love for go-gurt and Italian food. The other person that reminds me alot of Ally is her other sister Audrey, she's exactly like Ally except she has beach blonde hair. Audrey hangs out with our family alot since she's really upset with Ally that she left over something so stupid like a kiss. But you know what, Only know your lover when you let her go...

 **Hey,  
so here's the intro**

 **~J x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I think I posted this story so many times on all of my other accounts. I'll stick to this acc. So here is the story.**

Ally's P.O.V

Ugh, this couldn't get any worse.

Honestly, I hate my job!

All she ever does is yell at me for no damn reason!

You're probably wondering where I work aren't you? Well, I work as an assistant, my paycheck is actually pretty good it's $500 that's why I took the job, but the reason why I hate the job is because I work for Jessica Roxton **(1).** She drives me absolutely crazy! She yells at me for putting 2 spoons of sugar in her tea instead of 2 1/2. Like I'm sorry but what's the difference?! I'm only doing this for Ashton because we need the money for the house.

It has 2 rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. I also have too pay for my car, bills, electricity, water and food. Who knew being an adult was such a hard job?

While I was walking home, I decided to go buy some groceries since our fridge is almost empty. I took the trolley and while I was shopping my phone rang:

 **Ally- bald /** Person- Normal

- **Hello?**

-Oh my gosh, Ally. I can't believe it. I thought I called the wrong number. But, it's actually you! It's mom by the way!

- **Oh, and what do you need?**

-Your father has got in a serious car accident. We really need a blood donater for the surgery. So Ally, please can you?

- **Uhm, mom. But Ashton had school and we still need to pack and I don't even have flight tickets to take us too Cali.**

 **-** Ally, I understand. But, I already brought you and Ashton tickets so don't worry about it. You can pack now anyway. Please. Ally, we really need you. Dad really needs you. You are the last hope for getting him saved.

 **-When's the flight? Ashton's school remember?**

-Tommorow morning at 10am. So you should land around 17pm in Cali. Ally it won't hurt anyone if he misses school and anyway it's Friday so you should arrive home around Sunday night so Ashton can get back to school.

 **-I'll be there, mom.**

-Yess, thank you so much Ally. I knew I could count on you.

 **~Call ended~**

Ugh, I need to finish the groceries and go back home and tell Ashton that we are flying to Cali tommorow morning. Like, I want to go but what if I see Austin and Callie together. I couldn't be able to stand seing them together since I haven't moved on yet. I payed for the groceries. Put them in the back of my car and drove home.

I un-locked the door and looked for Maddie **(2),** Ashtons's baby sitter. He told me he doesn't need one. But, who would make him food while I'm at work. If Maddie wasn't here the poor guy would starve to death. Not only he's immature but he's too lazy to make his own food as well and he's only 7 years old. I started looking for Maddie again:

"Maddie!Maddie!"

I yelled. She popped out of nowhere. Wow, she suprises me each day:

"Hey Ally, Ashton's just had dinner. Anyway, aren't you a little bit early today?"

"Well yes, but Jessica let me go early today to my suprise and I have a flight at 10am tommorow and I still need to pack so here I am."

"Oh awesome, Where are you of to?"

"My mother called from Cali saying my dad got in a car accident and she needs a blood donater for him. So here I am. Flying too Cali tommorow tommorow to give my dad blood for his surgery, "

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry about him. Hope he gets better. Anyway, wince you're here. I'm going to go now. Bye"

"Okay see you on Monday! "

"Nice bye"

I gave her the money and went upstairs to tell Ashton about our trip to Cali tommorow morning. I think he'll be exited to go since he always wanted to go. I went to Ashton's room and saw him playing a game on XBOX:

 **"Hey Ash."**

"Oh hi, mommy. "

Awwe he stills calls me 'Mommy' i find it so cute.

 **"Okay, I need to tell you something."**

"You're not pregnant are you?"

 **"What? No! "**

 **"We are going to Cali tommorow morning our flight is at 10am so go pack your bags we are leaving at 8am. So be ready before that."**

"But-"

 **"No buts. Go pack"**

"But Mom! It takes a while too look like this."

He pointed at himself. Wow, cocky much. This is definitely Austin's child.

 **"Then wake up at 6am"**

After that I walked out of his room and started packing my bags, I packed clothes, under wear, tooth brush, toothpaste, a straightner and makeup. That should be enough for the weekend. Ooooo, let's not forget about shoes! Shoe's are the most important things ever. By the time I was done it was 11pm.

Wow... That took me a while.

I walked into Ashton's room and saw him asleep on his bed. Awwe, I walked up too him and kissed his head. I walked up too the bag he packes and saw 2 pairs of trousers, 2 pairs of T-Shirts, a hoodie, underwear, socks and hair accessories. Hair accessories? Seriously Shor? There was hair gel and other hair stuff Shor puts on his hair. Oh wow. I don't think the amount of clothes he packed won't last him for the weekend but I'll just pack 3 more pairs of trousers, 2 more T-Shirts and one more hoodie.

I took his bag downstairs and then went to the kitchen to eat something, I just made simple oatmeal since I couldn't be bothered to make anything else. I finished my food then washed my bowl. I went upstairs to sleep and as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel into neverland...

 **Hey, this chapter was kind of long I think. Okay so:**

 **(1) Jessica Roxton is Laura's boss. She is a really famous actress in this story.**  
 **(2) Maddie is Shor's baby sitter and she baby sits Shor whenever Laura goes to work. Maddie is played by Ashley Tisdale.**  
 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Jx**


End file.
